


Harry Potter and the Stupidest Plots

by minaviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaviolet/pseuds/minaviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bunch of plots, based off generators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black and the Summons of Gryffindor**

Sirius Black is bored. Being stuck in Grimmauld Place, he doesn’t really have much to do. That is, until he finds Gryffindor’s sword in Dumbledore’s office.

**Sirius Black and the Flame Mountain**

After having a shocking adventure during his blast to the past with the Founders, Sirius is back in his own time and glad of it. Then he meets Vance Fadington, and suddenly nothing is right.

**Sirius Black and the Guardian's Adventuring**

Gladys Platt is a pretty ordinary girl. Then she meets Sirius Black, and her mother dies. As if that isn’t bad enough, apparently she’s a witch. And Sirius is a time-traveller. Why couldn’t Sirius control his ADHD?

**Sirius Black and the Silver of Durmstrang**

Sirius didn’t mean to fall into the Veil. He really didn’t. But he did try to make the best of it with Lily and James…And then Seth Morgan the dyslexic ghost tells him a way to go back to life, except it all goes wrong (as per usual) and suddenly he and Lily have to go save James.

**Sirius Black and the Decanter of Infinity**

Harry Potter is in his sixth year, in intense grief, when all of a sudden, he sees his godfather and parents everywhere. But that’s wrong, they’re dead, aren’t they? Then he meets Haera Fadington, and her older brother Vance Fadington, and sees Sirius in a whole new light.

**Sirius Black and the Time of Lemuria**

Sirius Black never thought he’d be dating a guy, but then again, he never thought a lot of things. Then Haera gets kidnapped by the Serpent Valkyries, Vance joins the Golden Atranoches, and Sirius has no idea what just happened.

**Sirius Black and the Mystical Bones**

Voldemort’s been defeated but Sirius’s demons haven’t. He’s taken one too many trips to the past, one too many trips to the underworld, one too many trips to the otherworld, and one too many trips to infirmary…scratch that, any amount there is too many. But this time he’s determined to make sure he doesn’t have to deal with this shit again.


	2. Tom Riddle

**Tom Riddle and the Platinum Axe**

Eleven year old Tom Riddle is a bit unusual. He’s a pretty boy with sociopathic tendencies and a love for the cruel and unusual. So when he accidently stumbles upon and ancient ruin through the church basement, you can bet he’ll explore it to the T. It’s too bad he didn’t realize some things aren’t meant to be messed with.

**Tom Riddle and the Mummy of Vallhalla**

Tom feels that after surviving Iazun of the Pure Realms, he really doesn’t want to go through another life-threatening adventure for a while. But the Fates never really care about what he wants, do they? So after being thrown into the Pure Realms again—this time in the continent of Valhalla—he chances upon the Sands of Time. This will not end well…

**Tom Riddle and the Magician of Agartha**

Tom is back in his own time period, and does not want to leave it ever again. It wasn’t too bad, the future—he certainly liked Albus Potter—but still. And he’s happy and at peace, and he’s finally at Hogwarts…and then someone decides to kidnap Minerva McGonagall. But he’s no hero, he doesn’t care. So then goes Myrtle Macmillan, and Olive Hornby, all the way until they reach Lucretia Black, and now it’s personal. And so begins his journey to the magical continent of Agartha, yet again in the Pure Realms…

**Tom Riddle and the Angel of Light**

All the kidnapped people are happy and safe, and Tom is out of danger. Except for the fact that his face keeps heating up around Minerva, but he’s a sociopath, and sociopaths don’t. Or at least, that’s what he tells himself. He doesn’t know what to do when the Ashen Infernals steal her away to the frozen city of Klacios. Why is it always him?

**Tom Riddle and the Grimoire of the Necromancer**

Tom never knew the McGonagalls owned a cruise liner, but apparently they do. And his dad wants him back because his alliance with the McGonagalls could benefit the Riddles. Once upon a time, he might’ve car—oh, who is he kidding, he doesn’t give a fuck. Then he gets hit by a tsunami—and wakes up in the Pure Realms, AGAIN. Where’d Minnie get off to now?

**Tom Riddle and the Mountain of the Amazon**

Tom swears, if he has to rescue Minerva one more time, he’s going to kill somebody. Now that he’s back in Hogwarts, he can begin his plans for world domination as Voldemort. Or so he thought, until he met an Amazon—they’re real?—who told him he’s the prophecy child. What? At least he doesn’t have to rescue anyone this time…

**Tom Riddle and the Soldier's Torch**

Tom does not want to save the world. Or the Pure Realms. They can all go straight to Hell, for all he cares—wait, Hell doesn’t exist. Ugh. And why do these people keep letting their important items get stolen?


	3. Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding to this later.

**Hermione Granger and the Druid of Death**

**Hermione Granger and the Forgotten Decanter**

**Hermione Granger and the Warlord's Spear**

**Hermione Granger and the Forgotten Decanter**

**Hermione Granger and the Wizard's Legends**

**Hermione Granger and the Lantern of Infinity**

**Hermione Granger and the Ice Scythe**


	4. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley and the Arch-druid's Voyaging**

**Fred Weasley and the Bone of Xanadu**

**Fred Weasley and the Cards of Infinity**

**Fred Weasley and the Elixir of the Arch-Magi**

**Fred Weasley and the Zombie's Agony**

**Fred Weasley and the Druid's Dream**

**Fred Weasely and the Mummy of Ravenclaw**


	5. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin and the Alchemical Venom**

**Remus Lupin and the Black Stone**

**Remus Lupin and the Arch-Angel of Time**

**Remus Lupin and the Darkness School**

**Remus Lupin and the Haunted Sun**

**Remus Lupin and the Stone of Ravenclaw**

**Remus Lupin and the Guardian of Flame**


	6. George Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for a plot?

**George Weasley and the Defender's Infinity**

**George Weasley and the Dementor of Agartha**

**George Weasley and the Betrayer's Visions**

**George Weasely and the Radiant Steel**

**George Weasley and the Prisoner of Wisdom**

**George Weasley and the Traitor of Darkness**

**George Weasley and the Time of Darkness**


	7. Chapter 7

**George Weasley and the Defender's Infinity**

**George Weasley and the Dementor of Agartha**

**George Weasley and the Betrayer's Visions**

**George Weasely and the Radiant Steel**

**George Weasley and the Prisoner of Wisdom**

**George Weasley and the Traitor of Darkness**

**George Weasley and the Time of Darkness**


	8. Chapter 8

**George Weasley and the Defender's Infinity**

**George Weasley and the Dementor of Agartha**

 

**George Weasley and the Betrayer's Visions**

 

**George Weasely and the Radiant Steel**

 

**George Weasley and the Prisoner of Wisdom**

 

**George Weasley and the Traitor of Darkness**

 

**George Weasley and the Time of Darkness**


End file.
